


The Storm Keeps Brewing

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Attempted Drugging, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: Alex is missing and John wants to find him.In other words: short one-shots about a fight Lams get into





	1. The Search

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write?  
> No I can't.

 

John stumbled forward, cursing under his breath as he narrowly missed the corner of the wall. That would've been painful, but he could care less about that right now. Alex was missing. He and Laf had went to go bring their savage alpha to bed so he could take a break from working, but when they didn't see him in his room a panic began to rise. John did not like not knowing where his mate was. Not since the enemy had captured him and double dosed him on the serum that made his lover a savage. Not since that serum had did something to him and made him take another as his mate. Not since his closest friend back on his homeland, Edward, had come back into Alex's life. Especially now that John couldn't even see anymore. He had to rely on his other senses and his gut and right now they were all going haywire as he had dashed from the room to try and track down his Alexander.

He could hear Laf behind him, his pronounced caretaker since his blinding, and limped along after the freckled alpha male and calling out for him to slow down and wait. That they would find Alex. Oh, but John wanted to find Alex  _now._ He could pick up his lover's scent lingering in the air. The sweet tropical scent that was nothing less than paradise every time he breathed it in. Right now it served as a hope to find his mate before something bad happened. Cause he could feel it. His gut was practically punching itself as a warning flashed through his being. He needed to make sure Alex was safe. He couldn't lose him again. Not now, not during this war.

He pushed his way outside and had to pause as his nose was assaulted by so many different smells. No, no, they weren't the ones he wanted right now! He grew agitated as he had to bring his focus back in and let out a small sigh of relief as he picked up Alex's scent again. He could hear Laf approaching and barked at him to hurry up before he was taking off again. Laf was yelling at him. He picked up words about being careful, blind, hurt yourself. Yes, he was blind. Thanks for that not so much reminder, Lafayette. He hated it. Hated how much weaker and dependent he felt just because he could no longer see. He couldn't fight anymore. The battlefield was a place where he felt like he was actually doing something to fight for their freedom and stop the enemy. That had been taken away from him. He was useless. So fucking useless. Laf could do more than him with that limp of his. The only good he did was to help control Alex when they allowed him to go savage on the field. They needed him because he shared a special connection with his mate. They were soulmates. Had been in lives past and that wouldn't change. But goddamnit, what he wouldn't give to see his lover's face again. To look into those glowing eyes and see the effects he could do to him. What he wouldn't give to fight by Alex's side in battle again and see any damage done instead of having to worry every time he smelled a single drop of blood.

"Son of a  _bitch!"_ John cried out as he fell backwards, hand holding onto his nose as he felt blood run down from it. A branch. He ran face first into a fucking branch. Jesus Christ. He growled as he moved to get back up, shrugging off Laf's hands as the Frenchman tried to help him up. He didn't need help! He could do this himself! He wasn't going to be a freaking liability! He moved to follow after the scent trail once more, but Laf's hand came out and snagged his wrist tightly. "Let me go!"

He couldn't see it, but he was pretty sure Laf's face was a mixture of the panic he was fearing and of sadness to see him like this. A mess who couldn't even stop from running into a tree branch. "Non, mon petit tortue. You will only hurt yourself more. I am scared for Alexandre too, but I will not allow you to go on like this as well." He brought the struggling, smaller alpha to his side, hugging onto him tightly until he felt the fight slowly leave John, but the other was still tense in his hold. "We'll go find him together, mon enfant. He'll be fine. He's our petit lion, non?"

"Oui..." John murmured against Laf's chest where he rested his face as he tried to calm down his nerves. He just wanted to hurry and bring Alexander back with them. He wanted his mate...


	2. A Night of Brothers

"So, what exactly are we doing out here?" Alex asked with a raised brow as he looked around. He had been busy writing under Washington's orders when Edward had found him. His closest friend and the guy he called brother had dragged him out of that room saying how he needed a break from everything and this would be a good time to catch up some more. Alex hadn't wanted to part from his work, but the chance to talk to someone who actually came from his past was something he couldn't pass up. He had trusted Edward and so far he had shown nothing to deter his trust away. Currently, they were out in the woods, crickets sounding off around them and mixing with other sounds of the night. It was rather peaceful and the camp had been silent as soldiers settle to rest or take up their guard around the perimeter. There were double guards ever since the surprise attack that lead to his mate's blindness.

Edward chuckled beside him and he turned to look at the other male who looked and acted like him. Most of the time. Not one person was exactly alike and Edward had his own differences. Such as that his hair was a few shades lighter and he had cut it shorter recently than Alex's own and his eyes held a tad of green and blue instead of the violet-blue that his eyes carried. But Edward wasn't as much of a writer like he was and was straight instead of bisexual. "I already told you what we're doing, Alex," he mused with a grin as he gestured around. "We're here to talk and get you away from camp for a little!"

Alex guessed it was true, but he didn't like leaving camp for long. Anything could happen and after he had been captured and drugged he had been more cautious about his surroundings in order to make sure that it never happened again. He also didn't like leaving John behind. He wanted to make sure his lover was safe at all times. He knew that John hated how he could no longer see and truthfully he did too. He had assured John that things would be fine, but he knew they wouldn't. He couldn't watch the glances his mate would sneak at him, the gleam in them as he grew passionate about something. He knew that he would never be able to see him again. He could still see John and the beauty he still held, but it struck him hard that the same thing couldn't be returned. This took things away from the both of them.

He was snapped out of his musings as they approached a small clearing, stars twinkling above them. He remembered this place. He and John had come here once before before John was blinded. They had laid under the stars, bodies connecting and hearts set on fire as they expressed their love before the heavens. Their wolves had come out to play within the wilderness. It was one of the many times he treasured being with John.

Edward went over and sat down, looking around as if to make sure that any savages weren't lingering around. Unfortunately, that was not the case. He had been making sure that it was the rebels that were not going to find them. He had plans, plans given to him by Francis himself. He was to kill Alex. The alpha had grown tired of trying to capture him again and deciding that killing him was more worth it. If he was dead, then that broke the mating bond Alex shared with John. John would be open to be mated to someone else and that someone was going to be Francis. If Edward ensured that Alex was dead, Francis would reward him greatly among the savages.

"So," Edward clicked his tongue as he smirked at Alex. "Let's talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People read these?  
> I'm surprised.


	3. Words Are Weapons From Your Mouth

Alex chuckled lightly from the joke that his dear friend had made, Edward looking quite pleased that he amused the other male. If Alex kept his guard down and continued to trust him then it made it so much easier to take him by surprise and finish him off. "In your dreams, Ed. We both know that the savages won't do such a ridiculous thing no matter how much better it would make things these days." He was going to continue, to start giving a long talk against the acts of the savages when two familiar scents hit him. Two scents he didn't want together. John and blood. He whirled his head around the second his mate stumbled out into the clearing, being supported and guided by Laf. "John? You're bleeding?" He spoke immediately, getting to his feet as he dashed towards two of the most dearest people in his life. He didn't notice Edward's scowling sigh of annoyance. Alex stopped in front of John, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks as he looked him over. Bloody nose. It was just a bloody nose. "Jesus, John, what did you do? Run into a tree?"

"..." John decided not to grace that question with a response before he started to wave of the other's concern. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Alex, what are you doing out here? You know how dangerous it is! Don't you know how worried I was when you weren't in the room?" His lover sounded so worried and yet relieved at now being able to have found him that it made Alex's heart squeeze in guilt for not leaving something to let them know that he was alright. But he was fine. Everything was fine. He placed his forehead against John's and closed his eyes as he reassured the both of them. "Alex?" John questioned when he didn't give a response.

Alex grunted quietly in response before pulling back enough to look at John again, brushing his thumb over the drying blood that had ran down from John's nose. They were going to have a long talk about John being more careful now that he had lost his sight. Wait a minute. His eyes narrowed as he tapped his mate's cheek in scolding. "What are you doing out here yourself?" He questioned back with a tone to his voice that made John all the more defensive about his choice of coming out here to track down Alex. Smelling the stubbornness that John was radiating and knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer he wanted, Alex turned to Laf for the Frenchman to explain. "What are you doing here? Laf, it's bad enough you trekked out here with your limp, but you had to bring John out here too? What if you guys got attacked?!"

"Alex, mon ami, we were only worried," Laf began to explain, trying to keep the situation calm. He had been relieved when they had found Alex well and in one piece. John had been growing more and more an antsy wreck the longer they had to follow Alex's scent. "You had gone with no, how you say, word as to your emplacement. We had to make sure you were safe."

"Well, I am." Alex scoffed as he pulled back from the two of them in disbelief. They had followed him? He could understand their worry, but did they not trust him enough to come back safely? Was he really in need to be looked out for like a toddler who got himself into trouble all of the time? "I can't believe you guys came out here looking for me. Not only was it foolish in case there was an attack, but it's like you guys can't even trust me to be on my own for a few minutes!"

John began to shake his head as he reached a hand out towards Alex's direction. "Alex, that's not true. We just wanted to make sure that everything was fine-"

Alex batted John's hand away from him, ignoring the hurt that flashed across his mate's face. Now that he had a spark of anger that had ignited within him, the double dosage of the serum that ran through his veins was making his anger much worse than what it really would have been. "It is fine, John! Look! I'm alive and well! Oh, wait, you can't look because you were stupid enough to not take proper cover and damage your eyes in battle!" He fumed with a growl, snapping out of defense no matter who it was that got the brunt of his anger. "I can take care of myself! I don't need you! No one's going to mess with me when I'm double the danger. But everyone can mess with you because you're blind! What can you even do anymore for this war, John?"

"Alexandre!" Laf snapped, pulling a stunned John towards him. He could feel the tension that was running through every bit of the freckled male's body. "John, mon cher, he does not mean it," he tried to comfort his friend, but John was also very quick to anger and he watched as the blind man broke from his hold with a snarl.

"Well, fine! If you don't need me, then I don't need an asshole like you!" John spat back with a hiss in Alex's direction. He remembered a fight, what felt like so long ago, where he had called Alex the one thing he had hated to be called. But he could care less at this moment. Alex stabbed him right where it hurt and he was going to do the same right back. "It's so true. You are a bastard and I hate you!"

Alex felt his world begin to collapse as the meaning behind those words managed to seep into his brain. It was overloading. His anger, thoughts, everything. He couldn't stop. "Well, I hate you too! I don't need this shit from anybody, especially from someone like you!" No, he didn't mean it, but words kept spewing out of his mouth, laced with venom meant to harm. To kill. He watched as pain and sadness morphed on John's face before it was gone like a switch. His mate didn't say anything as he turned his back to Alex and began walking away, or attempted to as much as he could since he was blind. Laf was calling out for John to stop, that they could fix this if they all calmed down, but John didn't hear reason and was gone. Alex could feel the glare that Laf was sending his way and was ready to be scolded before a deep chuckle sounded off behind him. Both the Caribbean and Frenchman turned to face Edward, who was holding a contraption that was ticking down.

"Well, wasn't that a bit entertaining?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, crappy fight.  
> I suck at writing fights.


	4. Another One Missing

Both Alex and Laf trudged through the woods looking defeated and plain out tired. Alex's anger had faded into panic and disbelief when he realized that Edward had brought him out here to kill him.  _Kill him._ Someone he had trusted, someone who had been one of his closest friends and brother, had turned on him and was ready to blow him sky high. That hurt. He never felt as betrayed as he did now, face sullen and ears still lightly ringing from the explosion that Edward had set off. He could've  _died._ Laf could've died too. His head was still trying to process it as Laf was the one who did most of the guiding back to camp. The Frenchman was blissfully silent as he allowed Alex time to process what had happen. Crap, he could've died and the last thing he did was... John. He had fought with John. He said things that he regretted immediately. Things that he never wanted to say but couldn't help as his mouth stabbed his lover right in the heart. John was right. He was a bastard. Perhaps he did deserve to die after what he had done. No one cared about him as much as John did and he practically threw his kindness right into his face as a means of hurting him.

He looked up when Laf stopped and blinked. When did they get back to camp...? He flinched as his heightened hearing picked up on the faint sounds of a thunderstorm coming. Great, just what he needed to go along with all of this. He glanced up towards Laf, but the other alpha seemed determined to not look at him. He knew that Laf was fond over the both of them and it must have hurt the Frenchman to watch him and John fight. Especially if the fight ended up with a blind man left on his own to find his way back. Laf guided him back to his room, the room he shared with John, and he swallowed heavily as Laf then pulled away and began making his way down towards his own room. He didn't want to be left alone. Not when John was still going to be angry at him. He looked back towards the entrance of the room and tentatively knocked. "John? It's me..." God, he felt like such an idiot. He waited for John to let him in or answer or do something, but it was silent and still on the other side. "John, look, I know what I said wasn't right. I didn't mean it, I swear. I just... I got angry, okay? And the serum... you know what the serum does to me. Please forgive me?" He continued to wait for a response, knowing that John couldn't ignore him forever.

Still nothing.

Frowning, Alex opened the door himself and peeked in. "John?" He murmured in question, eyes flicking around the room to pick up the shape of his mate. Nothing. John wasn't there. Alex felt a sense of dread creep into his gut. No. He slammed the door behind him and was quick to run down and out of camp once more. He was such a fool! Why would John want to go back so soon after he had his feelings hurt? Not to mention that he was blind! He could've gotten lost or accidentally hurt himself. Images of John lying in a ditch somewhere, blood dripping from his head and staining the dirt around him. He felt sick, but he pushed it to the side. He winced as another clap of thunder hit and a light drizzle fell down upon him. No, no, no! Rain would wash away any scent trail that could lead him to John! Another flash of John pinned underneath a savage, the enemy's eyes wild as they move to make the kill. He almost tripped over a tree root in his haste to find his lover. He needed to find John! Things couldn't end this way between them. He still loved him so much and would rather die than let something happen to his mate.

"John!"


End file.
